Not My Morning
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Sequel to "It Was Cold, Okay?"


**;O GUESS WHAT! **

**Yes, I found the time to write it...**

**And guess what Jack got developed? *grins evilly and holds up the picture***

**Ah, and to clear some things up:**

**This is Alice, not will of Abyss in my story (Tis okay Will ! You know I love you!)**

**Jack = planned the whole thing.**

**Glen = very smexy. **

**Disclaimer: *dramatic pose* I can't believe I still don't own it!

* * *

**

Gilbert groaned when the cursed ray of sunshine broke through and hit his face. He went to roll over away from the light, but there was a dead weight on him. Hesitantly, scared to see just what it was (his groggy mind found dead bodies on him to be possible,) he opened one eye to look down. Both his eyes opened wide at the site.

Alice...

Oh, no! He didn't!

He did. Last night came back in a rush of memories, slapping him in the face pretty hard.

He went to bed with his enemy. He just didn't want to admit that he actually...sort of...kind of...liked? Sort of. No! No he didn't. He didn't like it at all. It was wrong. He growled, ready to shove her off but she seemed to be one step ahead of him. Instead of allowing him to shove her off, Alice rolled onto him even more. He blushed furiously.

"A-Alice..." he tried. His response was a snuggle. He blushed even harder. There was no way he could shove her off.

"Do you have any idea who you're on!?"

"Gil-kun..." she murmured and pressed against him. The be—_worst_-- part was that she was still asleep. She must have learned to ignore the rays of light during this long time of being locked up. He sighed. There was no way he would be able to get out of this. And he still had no idea why he was in her dreams...unless....she liked him? That would be perf-_horrible_. Very horrible indeed.

* * *

Jack grinned running down the Baskerville grounds to meet Glen. Oh did he have a surprise for him! His grin widened as he fingered the piece of paper. Glen wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" he yelled as the quiet duke came into view. "Gueeeeeess whaaaaaaat!?" He purposely ran into the man, forcing him to catch him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're little girl is finally growing up!!~~" Jack replied happily and thrust the paper into Glen's face.

"She is not my little girl," he replied in the same monotone voice. He lost count of how many times he had told the Vessalius boy that. He examined the paper, which was actually a picture, and almost immediately his jaw tightened. "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH HER!??"

"Nee, you shouldn't care! She's not your little girl after all~~" Jack replied, his grin widening. Even if Glen never showed it, he really did care for the girl.

Glen pulled Jack by the arm, heading straight for the tower. _He is not making it out alive.

* * *

_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!?"

Of course...leave it to Alice to wake up and think he tried to rape her. Seriously...it was _her_ who got them in this position in the first place. And now she was sitting on him, in a slightly uncomfortable area he might add, yelling at him for being in her room. Besides, if he had tried to rape her, they wouldn't be wearing clothes.

It had been alright when she had still been groggy. She hadn't been eating his head off. More to the point, she hadn't practically man handling him either.

"I delivered the blanket and the door closed. Besides, it was you who forced me on the bed."

"I-I did not!" she replied defiantly, blushing furiously at the memory. Gilbert mentally grinned. He was going to have some payback.

"Yes you did. And after that you climbed onto me and fell asleep."

Alice hit him weakly, "N-no! Sh-shut up!"

"Why? It's true. And you even snuggled too."

She grew red at the thought. Gil thought it was sort of cute to see her blushing like that, but he quickly stopped himself. It wasn't right to think like that. This was the person who taunted his brother constantly! This is the girl who hurt him and brought back unwanted memories. He pushed the thoughts back for the main event.

"Oh, and the best part...you mutter my name in your sleep." Gil grinned boyishly (something Alice found oddly attractive) at her shocked expression. She paled to the point where she looked almost sheet white. Gil wondered if she even had anymore blood left in her face.

Wait.

If that were the case, both Jack and Glen would surely attempt to kill him for doing this to her! And knowing Glen, that attempt would end with a very mutilated Gilbert. He quickly sat up, placing his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her violently.

"A-Alice! Live! Talk! Do something! If you don't Glen will kill me!" He just didn't want to die. That's all. It had nothing to do with him caring about her. Not that he did.

That seemed to pull her out of her revere. He could've sworn he heard a 'no more Gilbert?' but quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't think of him that way...did she? She scowled.

"Why would I care if you were dead or not?" She didn't think that way about him, it seemed. Unless it was all an act...? He decided to try it.

"Because you like me." he replied simply.

"D-do not! You're--"

"I'm your 'Gil-kun' as you put it this morning," he replied. She hid her face behind her bangs, realizing she could hide her face now that they were sitting across from each other rather than on top of one another. She gave a slight nod, barely noticeable. Her hands became of increasingly enchanting interest in her lap as she began to fiddle with them. Words could not express how grateful she was for bangs right now.

"My Gil-kun." she murmured. He blushed. Something about being referred to like that made his heart swell with pride, no matter who it came from. Or maybe it did.

"H-hey..." he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders while leaning down to try and look under her bangs at her face. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip, sending the message quite clearly. _You're going to tell me what's wrong._

"D-don't die," she replied quietly. To quiet for Gil to hear.

"What?"

She launched herself into his arms, "I said don't die!" she almost yelled it, like it was the thing she wanted to say her whole life.

Gil froze, not sure what to do. Here she was hugging him, pressing herself against him, nearly sobbing, and expected him to act like all the taunting and teasing meant absolutely nothing. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to move in closer.

"I-I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Alice nodded into his chest in satisfaction. "Good."

Suddenly, the door flew open. If the two of them hadn't been startled by the sound, they might have jumped apart. However, the exact opposite happened. Gil held her more tightly, and he would be surprised if she was still capable of breathing at the moment.

Gil froze completely at the terrifying man looming over him. The emotionless face just made him even more terrified.

"What are you doing with her, servant?" he asked.

Stutters were all that came out. Glen pushed the two away. Alice, being quite scared of the big man complied, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Gil just complied in hopes it would either give him a quick and painless death. He doubted he'd be able to live through this encounter. But...he just promised he'd live, didn't he?

"Well?"

"I-I-I..." Glen picked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him to eye level. "I-I-I-I...."

"Hurry up, before I decide for you."

"L-leave him alone!" Alice jumped onto Glen, which ended up with her on his back, clinging onto him for dear life. Glen gave a light growl, but managed to turn the clinging into a piggy back. When Glen had a firm hold on her, Alice started to bang his fists against his broad shoulders. "If you hurt him, I'll...I'll..."

"Relax. I was not going to hurt him. I only meant to scare him."

"Wh-what?"

Glen turned his head to look at her, and gave her a slight smirk. It was gone as soon as it had came. Alice doubted it was even there in the first place. Even if it had, only she would have been able to see it.

"Ne, Glen, I think you've terrorized them enough. It's time for food, right?" Jack finally made his presence known and lightly tugged Glen out of the room after he dropped Alice back on the bed. The Vessalius turned and gave a wink at both of them before walking out after his friend.

Needless to say, Jack had yet another picture added to his collection. One that included a certain girl and a certain friend of his.

* * *

**Yes, I got lazy with the ending. **

**Dx I'm sorry it wasn't as good as the other one...but in my defense it's like three in th morning and I should be sleeping xD**


End file.
